Deadly Allience
by Cassiel Black
Summary: I did not write this, my brother just asked me to post it. What starts as a fight btw Ghost Rider and Dante soon turns into and allience for  the cause. One shot. Never played this game so idk what else.


**First, let me start out saying I didn't write this, my brother did and I wanted to make it available to read. It has not been beta'd or anything so I am sorry.**

After the events of the marvel and Capcom heroes stopping the threat of Galactus, Dante traveled far across the expanded world to find a worthy opponent to help increase his skills, that quest soon lead him finding himself face to face with the Ghost rider in a dark forest.

Dante: Well aren't you a sight to see!

Ghost rider: And who the hell are you?

Dante: Names Dante and I've been looking for a good fight in this boring little world you got here, I don't get too many calls for any demon killing and I don't want to get rusty and you my friend look like you can really keep me in shape!

Ghost rider: Why would I care for such nonsense?

Dante: Because I just helped take down "big scary Galactus" without breaking a sweat! But now...

Ghost rider:.. You wish to take on an even stronger opponent...I warn you devil hunter this is no game you are playing! You will get hurt.

Dante welcomed his threat with a laugh.

Dante: Are you kidding! Life is the ultimate game! You just don't get unlimited continues...well...some of us that is. But me, I always beat 'em on the first try so you better show me everything you got sizzle head!

Dante said as he pulled out rebellion.

Ghost rider: as you wish!

Ghost rider drove towards him spewing hellfire at Dante who quickly jumped over the flames and behind his foe. Ghost rider kicked the side stand, dismounted his motorcycle, and summoned his chains. Dante dashed forward with his sword impaling ghost rider in the chest, the rider furiously looked at him and said.

Ghost rider: what was that?

Dante: wait for it!

Dante's sword began to surge red energy causing Ghost rider to feel pain. Dante pulled his sword up Ghost rider's body splitting him in half, his flames went out, and he dropped to the floor.

Dante: more than enough for you huh?

Dante said in disappointment as the rider continued to steam and smoke. Dante turned and walked away, the sounds of chains brought him to a halt as he sees them launch out of the skeleton's chest and coils around his entire body hoisting Dante up in the air and instantly catch fire as ghost rider stands back up and putting himself back together and reigniting his flames.

Ghost rider: ok. Now I'm tired of you!

Ghost rider smashes Dante hard to the ground.

Ghost rider: BURN!

Ghost rider unleashes his hellfire on Dante burning away at his flesh. Dante holds in his screams of pain, he had to get free. Ghost rider brings him back up to see the results of his adversary. He looks past the smoke and sees what appeared to be a sinister grin and laughter that soon started to grow louder.

Dante: this just keeps getting even more of a good fight!

Dante started to glow bright red as his skin began to heal, becoming stronger. Dante tried to break free from the chains; the ghost rider was shocked to see that he was actually getting loose. a feat hardly any being have achieve, Dante freed himself enough to get his hand free and pull out his silver pistol ivory, the muzzle of the gun started to surge bright blue energy. Ghost rider quickly acted and hurled Dante up in the air, throwing off Dante's shot and sending the bullet into a tree causing it to violently explode. Dante teleported out of the riders grip and started firing charged shots. The two continued their fight for over an hour, neither getting the edge on the other.

Ghost rider: You really don't when to give up do you?

Dante: Nope I got a lot more of a fight left in me, but thanks for the workout I'm done for today but we should really meet again some time, I saw in your eyes there was a good soul in you

Dante smiled and started to walk off

Ghost rider: who knows?

Ghost rider summons his motorcycle and rides off into the dawn.

Later that morning ghost rider started seeing visions of demons and creatures coming out of portals from another universe at MT lo Soledad in his vision he sees a man in black with sunglasses along with a red dragon, and several other monsters. Among them there was only one person who came of interest to the rider, among the monsters a man in a blue jacket resembling Dante came out right before the portal closed and disappeared from view the rider only heard the voice of black heart

Blackheart: Everything will soon be in order lord dormmamu, thanks to our new allies the invasion will soon begin

The rider came out of his trance and turned around to seek out the supposed devil hunter to see what he knew. It wasn't until hours till the rider finally caught up with Dante at his soon to be new devil may cry shop in hell's kitchen New York telling him of what he had seen.

Dante:...sounds like one hell of a party your inviting me too but it seems there's more reason you came to for help, there's plenty of other people here you could of gone to so why me?

Ghost rider: Because they are not as powerful as you and I, there was a man in blue that looked just like you

Dante turned away and said under his breath.

Dante: Vergil? It couldn't be...

Ghost rider: I assume he's a brother?

Dante: Jeez I wonder what could give you that impression.

Ghost rider: Do not get smart with me devil hunter now are you in or out?

Dante: Yama ill tag along besides I wanna see if my brother really IS back from the dead.

Dante started to walk into his shop.

Ghost rider: Well hurry and get on my bike so we can go!

Dante: ha! You think I'm ridding with you? I don't want your wheels scorching my jacket sizzle head. Besides I have my own ride and I never go to a party empty handed, come on in.

The ghost rider agreed, growing tired of his form he transformed back to his mortal form as Johnny Blaze and entered Devil May Cry.

Dante: ha! And I thought you always were on fire.

Ghost rider: do you take anything seriously?

Dante: sure I do but there are times you got to relax in life otherwise you become a brooding pain in the ass.

Dante opened a closet full of demonic looking weapons and mounted demon heads, he took out his swords rebellion, Alastair, angni&Rudra, and nevan, personal mystical blades he have received over the years doing his job. Once gathered all but rebellion turned into pure energy and fused inside him.

Johnny Blaze: what was that for?

Dante: doing this makes my weapons easier to carry...hmmm...ill need more fire power just in case.

Dante went back into the closet only to find yamato his nephew gave back to him missing.

Johnny Blaze: something wrong?

Dante: my brother sword...never mind.

Johnny examined his office and noticed a picture of a blond woman.

Johnny: nice looking woman...girlfriend?

Dante:...my mother

Johnny: oh...I'm sorry I didn't know...

Johnny notices a picture of a younger version of his mother hugging Dante with two pistols in her hand.

Johnny:..sister?

Dante: clone of my mother from hell.

Johnny: that must have been hard

Dante: Na she and I have been working together for years...by the way I wonder where the hell she is...

Dante pulled out a shotgun a three ended nunchaku Cerberus and a brief case.

Johnny Blaze: and the brief case?

The case also turned into energy and traveled up his arm.

Dante: just for when we need it, we have it it's one of my most powerful tools

Johnny Blaze: fine, is that everything?

Dante: just about, lemme get my motorcycle

Johnny rolled his eyes as he hears Dante calling him from the outside of the building.

Dante: waiting for you sizzle head!

Johnny came out to see Dante and his supped up motorcycle revving the engine.

Johnny blaze: this is yours?

Dante: well...it's a friend I'm borrowing from...she won't mind she'll just put it on my tab. so are you ready or what?

Johnny smiled and mounted his motorcycle.

Johnny blaze: let's ride!

On that statement he returned to his ghost rider form as the two rode off to MT lo Soledad. on the way there Dante started to get lost in thought wondering if his brother was truly still alive and most importantly was he back to being himself or once again controlled like before, then ghost rider told dented they were reaching where the portal opened. Thousands of demons were there waiting as the two drove through them and stopped at the center of the crowed. The two fought together killing many until they started hearing slashes and the demons instantly ripped to pieces. Ghost rider was confused but Dante wasn't, out from the shadows and through the lifeless corpses emerged his brother Vergil as started to walk towards Dante and ghost rider he barked

Vergil: you shouldn't have come here Dante! This is none of your concern!

Dante gave Vergil a quick smirk

Dante: and what? Leave all the fun to you? How are you back from the dead anyways?

Vergil: I...I don't know...I only remember...battling mundus...and I lost...then there was...only darkness...then I saw fragments of you and...random memories of our childhood...then more darkness...but then I saw a small army of demons being led by a red dragon into a portal so I took my chance to freedom and followed them, then I saw a creature with a flaming skull similar to your friend here alone with a man in black and another...I'm not so sure, they mentioned something about taking over two worlds and becoming gods so I rushed in and slaughtered some of the demons until. The fire skull demon cast me away knocking me out.

Dante turned to ghost rider and walked towards his brother.

Dante: well it looks like the three of us are going to have to crash this lil party now aren't we?

Vergil: I will take no part in this I go on my own path.

Ghost rider marched towards Vergil shoving Dante out of the way.

Ghost rider: the only path you're going is back to hell!

Vergil reached for his sword as he snarled

Vergil: you're welcome to try

ghost rider whipped his chain at him as he tried to capture Vergil who teleported behind and slashed at ghost rider many times before Vergil then sheathed his sword and the rider fell to the ground, his flame doused. Dante looked in disappointment as he argued.

Dante: now why the hell did you do that?

Vergil: he sealed his own fate

Dante: don't be so sure I've seen him take blows like they were nothing. Besides we need his help

Vergil: Dante you should know better than to require aid from lesser being

At that moment ghost riders skull lit up in flames and gotten up quickly grabbing Vergil by the neck

Ghost rider: look into my eyes! Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent...feel their pain!

Dante tried to separate the two but was unable to as he heard Vergil scream Dante pulled out ivory and shot ghost rider in the eye as the rider dropped Vergil and swung at Dante.

Ghost rider: you DARE adult me!

Dante: Vergil may not of been the nicest person in the world but I'll be damned if I let you take him to hell!

Ghost rider: so be it! Both of you are-

Ghost rider fell to his knees in pain shouting

Ghost rider: dormmamu must be stopped! He is opening more portals into this world bringing in more monsters our arguments have to wait!

Ghost rider summoned his bike and rode off into the night. Dante got on his bike and pulled up to Vergil.

Dante: come on you know you don't want to miss this!

Vergil got on.

Vergil: how do you intend to follow him?

Dante: I think the trail of flames is a good lead.

And the two rode off after ghost rider and their targets.

The ghost rider rides at amazing speed to find the source of the dark magic being unleashed into the world he knew that he would have to unlock his true power in order to bring down the two most powerful and evil beings in the universe and their ever growing army, he needed help but where? He was too far out from any hero he knew could help. Ghost rider looked at the sky and saw a flock of Blood-Goyles fill the air heading towards him. He stopped and turned his chain into a lasso and twirled it counter clockwise sucking in many of the creatures that began to turn to stone then dust, one manage to get and forced the rider to the ground as the rest swarmed him and slashed away at his body he then unleashed all the flames within him killing nearly all of the blood-goyles. The rest quickly fled leaving ghost rider sitting, a steaming skeleton, tired and wasting time. Then in the back of his head the spirit scolded at Johnny

Ghost rider spirit: as long as YOU are in control we will surly lose

Johnny: you think the big man upstairs will let you just take full power?"

Ghost rider spirit: yes I don't think there's a better time to have than now!

Johnny: fine. You take the wheel. And I'm the mean time I would consider finding those two brothers we saw earlier, they could be of use to us

Ghost rider spirit: if they become an ounce of trouble I'm sending them straight to hell...

The rider became alit again and returned to his motorcycle to find the two sons of Sparta.

Meanwhile Dante and Vergil were still on the ghost rider's faint trail that soon began to dim

Vergil: now what?

Dante: we keep moving we'll find sizzle head soon

Vergil: good because when we do, I will take his flaming skull and stomp it to ashes

Dante: humph, and I thought we were all starting to become friends...either way that's gonna have to wait Vergil those demons you saw earlier needs to be stopped

Vergil: why must you always involve yourself in matters that don't concern you?

Dante: still slow to realize huh Vergil? Why do you think our father is the legend he is now? Because of his power? He's a legend because he used that power to save lives we have no right to do any less that he did

Vergil: our father wasted his powers on selfish cruel and self-destructive beings, and with that he cost him his own life all that power to protect the human who only try to steal and desecrate his name

Dante: well sure there are humans that tend to be worse than demons but there are still good ones out there and humans possess a power demons don't. See the thing is with you, you gave up your humanity and look where that got you, where as I stuck around longer"

Vergil: are you trying to say your precious humanity makes you better than me?"

Dante: I'm just putting things in perspective...hey...what's that?"

In the distance the two see a light growing brighter; it turned out to be the ghost rider head straight towards them.

Vergil: finally

Vergil reached for Yamato

Dante and ghost rider continued forward driving past each other the turning to a stop. Vergil quickly got off and unsheathed his sword and pointed towards ghost rider

Ghost rider: you have better be VERY sure...

Ghost rider growled clenching his fist making it burn brighter. Dante studied the look in ghost rider's eyes

Dante: there's something different about you, like you're not the same person we saw earlier. He was...human

Dante slowly got off and joining his brother

Ghost rider: when last we met you spoke while Johnny blaze was in control now you speak to the true me who doesn't hold back

Vergil: Then that makes it that much more of a fair fight!

The two rushed towards each other again hoping to end the other. Dante teleported between the two

Dante: alright calm down! We are not each other's enemy hear! Ghost rider staggered back holding his head grunting and then started to calm himself and looked back at Dante.

Ghost rider: you're right, you're not my enemy but I know who is...

Dante looked in his burning eyes again

Dante: Johnny?

Ghost rider: ya. The spirit is throwing a tantrum but he'll be fine when he cools off

Vergil: lucky him

Dante: oh whatever Vergil you know I saved your ass just now.

Vergil: you have done no such thing

Ghost rider: enough! We are wasting time we must stop dormmamu before all is lost!

A man in black surrounded by a black fog appeared before them

Wesker: all is already lost.

Ghost rider: and who the hell are you?

Wesker: My name...is Albert wesker your soon to be new god

Ghost rider: I only serve one God...and he ain't you!

Ghost rider threw his chain at Wesker who suddenly vanished as the black fog grew and surrounded the three as Wesker laughed in the shadows.

Vergil: what a coward...show yourself so we can make your death quick!

Wesker: I'd love to test my new powers and do battle with you but I am on a tight schedule but I will leave you with a something to play with for now...

Out of the darkness was blackheart with an army of hell vanguards.

Blackheart: Greetings heroes, undoubtedly you have come to stop dormmamu. Such a foolish attempt, our combined might will rule this world with an iron fist. The three of you should join us, there is great power within all of you and our army continues to grow, why fight us all? Even as half breeds your still demons. The world will always fear and despise you?

Dante: Going against our kind to do the right thing runs in the family for my brother and I we are not interested in your offer right Vergil?"

Vergil stood silent. Ghost rider gave him a good look at Vergil as he walked up next to his confident brother.

Vergil: right...and if the world does decide to become my enemy...this one or the next...I'll fight like I always have!

Ghost rider joined the sons of Sparta as the trio now stood together united as a crack of light from the black sky shined on the three heroes.

Ghost rider: sorry blackheart your offer went up in flames!

Ghost rider breathed fire towards blackheart and the hell vanguards. Blackheart fled leaving the vanguards to die as he flew away

Blackheart: you cannot deny us for long! Your cause is hopeless!

The sky cleared the three determined to find the villains and stop them, the fate of the world depended on them.

Ghost rider: alright let's move.

Ghost rider they continued to head towards the mountain that now has an ominous red fog and an enormous castle in the distance. The three reached the castle gates they were stopped by a pool of blood moving towards them then started to spread wider and circle around the three.

Vergil: these things again...

Vergil pulled out his sword as the pool of blood started to rise and take shape of red demons wielding scythes.

Ghost rider: what are these things?

Dante: they're called abyss. They're not so tough. Time to go to work guys!

Dante rushed into the mob summoning Cerberus the nunchaku of ice, taking out the front line of creatures freezing them in ice. Vergil charged in past Dante cutting through the rest as they melted back into a pool of blood, ghost rider followed the two as the made it to the stone door.

Ghost rider: now how do we get in?

Dante twirled Cerberus as it started to glow and transform into the brief case.

Dante: we knock.

The brief case transformed into a giant rocket launcher and blew the doors open. Meanwhile in throne room dormmamu stood absorbing the demonic energy that was flooding in from the other world.

Dormmamu: yes! I can feel my infinite power growing stronger! Soon I shall no longer depend on the dark dimension to sustain me!

Wesker then appeared into the throne room along with black heart as they too started to grow stronger by the demonic power. Dormmamu armor began to crack and dormmamu fell to his knees groaning in pain. Blackheart came to his aid only to be pushed aside

Dormmamu: stay back you aberrations scum of dark souls! I need no aid from you!

Blackheart tried to get up only to be punched through the back of the neck by Wesker.

Wesker: all this power does not belong to a bunch of wasted souls! It belongs to a god!

Wesker said as he started to absorb blackheart increasing his power. Wesker soon began to walk towards dormmamu in attempts to take him as well.

Wesker: this world will soon be mine dormmamu, I shall become god!

Dormmamu: you poor foolish mortal...EVEN GODS FALL AT MY WILL!

Dormmamu quickly stood gripping Wesker by the neck taking his power and his life force as he started to crack and shine a bright light and taking on an even more demonic and sinister face.

Dormmamu: for years your world's humans have sought out to end your existence, it is now I who will extinguish the flickering candle of your worthless life! This planet is mine so now you must die!

Wesker scream as he tries to break free but soon after, he failed at his efforts and was taken into dormmamu body. filled with so much power dormmamu took the form of flaming skeleton and let out a huge shockwave of power spreading all across the world shutting off every machine, creating earthquakes and filling the air with death. The three heroes finally made it into the throne room.

Dormmamu: YOU ARE TOO LATE!

He began to grow in size breaking through the roof and into the sky; he then slashed another hole into the dark dimension unleashing more demons into the world.

Dormmamu: yes my children! Spread into the night...feast! Multiply...for this world is OURS!

The ground shook and the sky bled the world was being pulled into the dark dimension.

Dante: always being dramatic

Ghost rider: there's no way we can beat this on our own now...

Vergil: Dante...isn't this similar the situation our father faced?

Dante: close to it. Ready to follow in his footsteps?

Vergil: I was born ready

Dante turned to ghost rider.

Dante: Our father was a powerful demon sorcerer, all his power was given to us but only while we are in our true form, and to reach that we need to experience near death.

Ghost rider: and how do you plan to do that?

Dante: we'll need you to make us experience pain in the equivalence to death.

Ghost rider: alright, get ready.

ghost rider wrapped the two in his chain and put the two in a trance as he gave them his penance stare feeling every agonizing pain they inflicted on the demons they killed and during that experience they felt new pains they never realized the pain of a brothers betrayal the endless pain they inflicted on each other while they were foes. Then their views started to go black as they both instantly transformed into their devil forms that sparked wildly and started to reform, into their ultimate form, becoming spitting images of their father.

Dante: well. That was different

Dante turned to see his brother still morphing. Leaning over in pain he took on his father's form an noel Angelo and attacked Dante

Dante: Vergil fights it! Mundus is gone he no longer has control over you!

Vergil only snarled and scratched at his brother ignoring everything Dante said.

Dante: Vergil remembers who you are! You're stronger than this!

Vergil was once again wrapped in chains as ghost rider's spirit took control once again.

Ghost rider: do as your brother said Vergil...look into my eyes...and remember!

Vergil fell deep within his tormented soul twisting in the darkness

Vergil: no! I am not done!

Vergil then saw his life flash before him, and the moments that lasted the longest were the moments he was a hero, the moments where Vergil felt at peace and fought to become the legend his father was. And the moments he was with his mother.

Eva: Vergil...Vergil...my special little boy...

A light shined and took the form of a woman, a woman known to the son of Sparta as...

Vergil: mother?

Vergil looks at the woman who looked like his mother and stared in distaste

Vergil: you are not my mother...my mother is dead

Eva: yes. But a part of me still lived in you and Dante my son. Just like how a part of you live in your son while you were gone. You were always so distant, so rude to your little brother but your father still saw greatness in you. That's why you were given Yama to, one of the most important blade in existence. But you selfishly used your power and gifts to gain more power!

Vergil: In power there's strength and I didn't have enough to save you...

Eva: power only corrupts the soul and show us the bad in us Vergil but with love it gives you power that can never be corrupted...Vergil you and Dante live your entire lives never meeting your father...don't let your son go through the same...help save the world...make me proud...

The vision of his mother then faded as Vergil returned still in his noel Angelo form.

Dante: you still with us Vergil? Cut were running out of time

Dante helped him up as they look to the sky.

Vergil: let's go

Ghost rider: you're going to need all the help you can get.

Ghost rider said as light shined on him turning his fiery skull blue and sprouted angelic wings. The three heroes flew into the sky into the face of dormmamu.

Dormmamu: ah so much power in you three! But you can't possibly stop me now everything in the world is now dead even it mightiest of heroes!

Dormmamu gloated as Vergil started to feel uneasy then he felt the death of a part of him and that part of him was his son Nero.

Vergil: no more lives shall be lost by your hands monster! Your reign ends here! And it ends now! Lest do this Dante!

The two started to cast the spell their father once did to trap all demons back in hell.

Dormmamu: NO! YOU CAN NOT STOP WHAT I HAVE STARTED!

Dormmamu rushed towards the two only to be stopped by a fire wall that ate away at him forcing him back. The two were beginning to complete the spell as all the demons were pulled back into the dark dimension. Last of which was dormmamu who was becoming too powerful to be pulled in the two sons of Sparta gathered all their remaining strength as did ghost rider. The three came together and all at once the three shouted

Dante, Vergil, Ghost rider: JACKPOT!"

As they fired all their power at dormmamu forcing him in the dark dimension as the sons of Sparta soon started to follow into follow. The portal closed off leaving ghost rider descending to the ground back to his regular form. Tired and weak the ghost rider used his power of retribution and revised all the fallen souls returning everything to the way it was before. Weeks later in the dark dimension Dante and Vergil still fought endless waves of demons for imprisoning them forever. The twins soon started to be cornered, nowhere out just the mob of the damned until a light shined over forcing the mob to back away. The two were lifted up into the light back to the land of the living meeting angelic ghost rider.

Dante: how...how did you get us out?

Ghost rider: I put in a good word with my boss.

He said with a smile as he returned to his human form.

Vergil: so I'm guessing we owe you now huh?

Ghost rider: no I actually owed you. The world did it was the least I could do sons of Sparta

Dante: well whenever you heroes need our services give me ring, Vergil and I will be on the way

Vergil: don't expect that any time soon Dante...I'm going to find my son.

Vergil started to walk off down the path of the mountain until Dante yelled.

Dante: hey Vergil! He's good kid...stubborn just like you too.

Vergil continued to walk down the path and disappeared. Weeks later Dante caught up with his partners Trish and lady and together they rebuild devil may cry in hell's kitchen and established themselves as honorary secret avenger/S.H.I. agents on paranormal activity. Vergil reunited with Nero spending time teaching him all he knew about the power he had and how to become stronger. So he too can become the next part of the legacy.


End file.
